Through Laughter and Tears
by Sarah Olson
Summary: A group of Friends deal with Great things in there life and and are always tohether through when the worst things happen.


Through Laughter and Tears

CHAPTER 1: The Suprise Package

Jennifer Howard was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the morning paper in her hand. She was just about to take a drink when her sister-in-law Sarah walked through the door.

"Morning Jen." She said to her.

Jennifer jumped and spilled coffee all over. That made Sarah laugh.

"You bitch." Jennifer chuckled.

"You love me and you know it."

"Always Hun Always. Hey where is Lon is he up yet?"

"Yea, he's getting in the shower. He's trying to wake himself up."

"Why did you guys pull an all nighter?" Jennifer teased.

"No." Sarah answered quickly with a laugh.

"Oh really, what's this I hear you shout 'HARDER' and what was with all the moans. Alisha and I had to put in ear plugs." Jennifer joked.

Sarah's face turned bright red, "Shut up."

"Ok so if Lon is up, is Alisha up too?"

"I saw her in the bathroom puking her guts out." Sarah told her.

"Ouch must be the flew. I will go check on her." Jennifer got up from the table and walked down the hall. The door was slightly open. She saw Alisha sitting on the toilet with a plastic figure in her hand. She decided to walk away. _Alisha's 18, she's graduated she can make her own decisions. _Jennifer thought to herself. She walked back into the kitchen and sat back down at the table.

Few minutes later, Alisha walked in.

"Morning Luv, how are you?"

"I feel like shit, any other questions?"

"Whoa, cranky too. Is it PMS?" Jennifer laughs.

"No. I haven't gotten my period in like 3 months."

Jennifer choked on her coffee and raised her eyebrows

"You're late?" Sarah asked.

"Yea! My chest hurts and I am puking."

"It's the symptoms love." Jennifer said to her.

"Excuse me? What symptoms?"

"I took one of those EPT's this morning. It came out positive.

"You're pregnant." Sarah told her.

Alisha didn't say anyhthing anymore for a while. She just stood there which seemed like forever then turned and left the room.

Alisha was sitting in her room when her sister Jennifer walked in. Jen saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hon, what's wrong?

"I found out what was wrong with me. I secretly snuck out of the house and went to the doctor. They gave me a pregnancy test. It came out positive. I'm three months along. I'm due February 3, 2009. I am so sorry Jen. I'm sorry."

Jennifer put her arms oround her sister. Shejust held her tight as she cried.

"It's ok Lisha. I'm always here. Me, Sarah, Lon, Danielle, and Ashley. We are all here for you."

Jennifer took Alisha's face into her hands and wiped the tears away. She hugged her sister again.

5 MONTHS LATER- Alisha walked into the living and sat down right next to Jennifer and Sarah who were watching T.v.

"Hey Hunny Bun, how are you feeling?" Jennifer asked.

"I feel like shit. I keep aching. oh Happy Birthday Jen."

"Thank you. Are you ok?" She asks her.

"NO! I am in a lot of Pain." Alisha says. Jennifer saw tears in her eyes.

"ok let's get her to the hospital. ok she may be in labor." Jennifer tells her. They try to help her to the car but bent over and then laid on the floor.

"Sarah call the doctor, then Ashley. ok."

"Got it. We wont be getting her to the hopital huh?"

"NO, as it looks to me, she's crowning. Lon!"

Lon entered the room.

"Yea what's up?"

"Alisha is having the baby, I need towels, blankets and well washed pair of scissors fast."

"Got it. Are you delivery the baby?"

"Yes i am. Now go. Ok Hang in there, sis you'll be fine."

"No, it fucking hurts like a bitch." Alisha cried.

"I know it does hun, but you just gotta hang in there ok."

30 MINUTES LATER-

Alisha laid on the floor by the couch with a pillow propped up behind her holding a small bundle in her arms.

Jennifer was on one side and the others were gathered around on the couches and in chairs.

"He's a sweetie, Alisha. He's so beautiful. SO any names?" Sarah asked.

"Umm...Joshua James Howard." Alisha says.

Sarah noticed a tear running down Jennifer's face. Then saw one in Alisha's too.

Sarah just smiled. Lon just stared at Alisha and her new boy. He then turned to Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"What's with that face, Lon?" Jennifer asked with a smile knowing what he was thinking.

"I want us to have a baby."

"What?" Everyone said together.

"Oh Really...umm you do huh...well thats pretty funny.." Sarah says with a guilty look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Lon asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Jennifer just smiled. She knew what was going on, but didn't say anything. Jennofer knew from the very start that Sarah was pregnant.

CHAPTER 2- LON AND SARAH'S SUPRISE


End file.
